Nivenna's quest to find her sister
by chaos evans
Summary: A chaotic player travels four years in the past and wounds up telling Nivenna about her twin sister, Aivenna. To prove that she is a Underworlder, Nivenna goes to the Overworld to find her sister. The story is mianly about Nivenna's life in the Underworld.
1. Chapter 1

**Nivenna's quest to find her sister.**

**A chaotic player travels four years in the past and wounds up telling Nivenna about her sister Aivenna. Not believing him, she goes to ****the Overworld to find Aivenna and prove she is an Underworlder.**

**Chapter One: The Past I**

* * *

In the Underworld City, a young creature twelve years old named Nivenna was walking through the south district ( also known as the poorest district of Underworld City.) to visit Ladro`n, an old friend of her's that she know before she even meet Takinom.

Nivenna had the day off since Takinom was off on a mission in Mipedian territory and would not be coming back for a few weeks. She did not mind having no training for a few weeks, she was looking forward to it. It gave her time to visit Ladro`n and do some research in Kopond's library. She has not told anybody about her growing interest in mugics, not even Takinom, tho she probably knows. Kopond knows only because Nivenna has been asking him all kinds of questions about everything mugics. Kopond has even been kind enough to let her use his library when ever she needed to. He even gave her a key so she didn't have to wait for him to be there to open the door, but she did have to do some work around the library, after all the world is take and give especially in the Underworld, tho she did like some of the work Kopond gave her, like finding a rare book for him or making a very simple mugic that he was too busy to make it himself.

Seeing all the poor, dirty, and unfortunate creatures around her brought back memories. She was fortunate, a fisherman fond her in one of the underground rivers in the Underworld caught in his nets when she was a baby and took her to the only orphanage in the Underworld. She learned many things there like lying to get out of trouble , or if you want something you take it.

Thinking back to the day she meet Takinom. She could not help but to smile.

* * *

**Flash Back**

In Fear Valley,a nine-year old Nivenna was running as fast as her little legs could carry her, Takinom and some of Chaor's guards were right behind her, and man were they mad, it was just one mugic why are they so angry.

Nivenna was wearing black cloths that were dirty and raggedy. The clothes covered her entire body head to toe or hooves, so that way nobody would be able to see her face.

_"I was so close to getting out of there scott-free, how was I suppose to know there was a booby-trap there. All I wanted was a mugic, it wasn't even a rare one."_ She knew Fear Valley like the back of her hand so it would not be heard for her to loss them._" I have to get back soon or Sazo will know I'm gone."_Clutching the red mugic she steal from Chaor, she quickly turned around to face Takinom and the guards. lifting up her left hand, black smoke came pouring out of it, temporally blinding Takinom and the guards.

Nivenna took the opportunity to get away by hiding in a small hole hidden by some large rocks. Takinom used her wings to blow away the smoke, but Nivenna was no were to be seen. Thinking that the thief must have escaped she ordered the guards to go forward in pursuit of him. The guards ran off to find the thief ,but Takinom stad behind. She didn't care about caching the thief she know that the guards were more than able to to do their jobs besides the mugic was not important, Chaor was just angry that some creature dared to steal from him.

Nivanne thought she heard all of them leave so she crawled out of her hiding place only to see that Takinom one of the most powerful creatures in the Underworld was still there!

"Hiding behind some rocks, how clever, but not clever enough," Takinom flew straight at her, Nivenna was too shocked to move, all she could do was think about her short life. Takinom grabbed Nivenna by her short collar and lifted her up with one hand." Now late's see who's under the mask." Takinom used her free hand to take off the black cloth that was covering Nivenna's face.

Now it was Takinom who was shocked," You're just a child," realising that Takinom was vulnerable, Nivenna hit her with a paral-eyes attack causing Takinom to fly ten feet away from her. Since the attack was so close it knock Takinom out cold. Nivenna know she would wake up soon so she ran for home thinking about what lie she would have to say to Sazo.

Takinom woke up about five minutes later. Looking around her, the little girl was gone. No matter Takinom had a pretty good idea where she can find her.

The next day, Nivenna was cleaning all the other orphan's cloths by hand as part of her punishment for sneaking out and then lying about where she was. Sazo said that her punishment would continue untill she told him were she was at, so she would be doing this and some other chars for a while. Her arms were begging to get tired of all the scribing and she still had not even gat three-fourth the way through, at this rate it will take her three days to finish it all.

As she was thinking about what to do, a small, purple, bat like creature that was six inches taller than Nivenna came walking into the room. He had long, pointy ears, black claws on all his eight fingers, and was wearing only black pants"Nivenna, Sazo wants you to came to the front door." said the purple creature.

"Why does Sazo want me to came to the front door, Balfy?"Nivenna had no idea why Sazo would send Balfy to get her, if he wanted to talk with her then he would just came to her.

"There is someone here to see you," Balfy was always heard to read. He rarely showed any emotions. Nivenna couldn't tall if he know or didn't know what this was all about. How would want to see her, all her friends were in the orphanage with her, not that she didn't know people outside the orphanage, but they would not come just to see her."You better hurry or Sazo will get mad."

"Fine," Niveena put down the dirty cloths, get up and walked out the room leaving Balfy behind. Whin she gat to the front door Sazo was talking to someone outside, but Nivanna could not see how it was because Sazo was blocking the view.

Sazo was a giant, white, rat that had bright red eyes. Whin you look at them you would think they were on fire. His mouth was full of sparkly, white, two-inch long fangs that were high-lighted by his solid black gums. Only his tong was pink. He always wears his favorite red, kimono that had a black rose on the back and black shorts. As long as Nivenna could remember, Sazo has always been like a father to her. Sazo even calls her his daughter, of course he calles all the orphans his children. What surprises every body is he takes care of six thousand children from the ages newborns to teens every day with little or no help, he even knows all of them by name and all their pacific needs.

Turning his head, he saw Nivenna had arrived." Nivenna come, I believe you have already meet our guest." Sazo moved out-of-the-way to reveal a yellow creature with wings and long red hair.

"Hello Nivenna, I have been looking for you." Takinom said with a smile.

* * *

**The first few chapters will be about Nivenna's life and past life before she meet Takinom. So it will be some time before the chaotic player comes in to the story.**

**Please review and tall my what you think.**

**I may not use Balfy again, but if you want to read more about him please tell me.**


	2. The Past II

**Chapter Two, The Past II**

* * *

**Flash Back**

Nivenna looked at Takinom then at Sazo and back to Takinom. The poor thing had no idea what to do or what to say, all she could think about was that she would be going to the Underworld Jail for the rest of her life.

"Nivenna, Takinom says that you have something belonging to Chaor." Sazo oddly didn't seem mad, in fact he looked like it was no big deal that Takinom, Chaor's right hand, was here. Another odd thing was that Takinom was alone, no guards were with her, she wasn't carrying any weapons, like she was only here to visit a friend."Nivenna, do not be rud, tell our guest where the mugic is."

"W-what mugic?" Nivenna was having trouble talking, her mouth felt like a dry, desert in the deepest part of Mipedean territory.

"You know what mugic I'm talking about!" Sazo raised his voice, which he rarely does, only when he gets agitated by one of the older children."Now go get it, before I give you more work to do." Sazo was normally more candid than this, Nivenna knew the reason he was angry at her, it was because he knew where she was late last night, doing a very dangerous and stupid thing.

"Y-yes Sir." Nivenna looked at Takinom for a split second before running off to get the mugic. It might have been her imagination but she could have sworn Takinom's smile faded away, turning into a frown at the sight of her getting into trouble. When Nivenna left, Sazo and Takinom continued their earlier discussion about Nivenna.

"Please forgive Nivenna, I promis she will pay for what she has done." Sazo was trying to keep Chaor from finding out one of his children stole from him, but he believed it was not necessary because if Takinom was going to tell him she would have already done so.

"That will not be necessary," Takinom placed her right hand on her chin like she was in deep thought of what to do next. Sazo believed she was no threat to Nivenna, but he could tell that Takinom was thinking about what to do with her. Takinom took her hand off her chin then she says" Sazo, I wish to adopt Nivenna."

"Why would you want to adopt Nivenna?"Sazo said that out of pure habit, he is always cautious whin any body said that with any of his children. You would think Sazo would be over joyed when someone trys to adopt one of his six thousand orphans, but he had to make sure that the potential adopter had nothing but good intentions. If he didn't the child could easily be sold into slavery. Sazo didn't believe Takinom would do that, but then why is she wanting to adopt Nivenna after Nivenna stole from Chaor.

"I saw her with my own two eyes, she was able to steal a mugic from Chaor's castle, escape alive, then out maneuvor some of the best guards in the Underworld. If I adopt her and train her, she could one day be the most powerful warrior in the Underworld." Sazo believed every word Takinom was saying, but the thought of Nivenna becoming a warrior never occurred to him before. Sure many of his children have grown up to be solders in the Underworld army, one even made it to the position of capton, but Nivenna was still young what if she did not want to be a warrior. As if Takinom read his mind she said "Even if Nivenna does not want to be a warrior, I can help her be anything she wants to be."

Thinking it over, Sazo knew what to do. "I will let you adopt Nivenna, **IF** she agrees to go with you." She looked like she was expecting that response.

* * *

The orphanage was like a mass, if you didn't keep track with where you were going then you would get lost, possibly for days tall someone finds you. But Nivenna lived here all her life, she knew where every room, chair, and crack in the whole place was. Moving around the place was no big deal to her.

Nivenna ran into one out of one hundred and twenty bed chambers that was for the girls. Nobody was in the room, they were probably all out doing something. There was about thirty beds inside, one row on the right and one on the left, three stacked on top of each other all the way to the end of the room.

She walked to the one bed that was on the left side, she climbed the ladder beside the bed to get to the top bunk. This one was the bed she always slept in. Nivenna lifted up the matress with one hand then used her other hand to reach for something under it. When her hand came out, it was holding the red mugic._" Why did I even want the stupid mugic in the first place." _She quickly ran out of the room and down the never-ending hallways.

Before she got to the front door, Sazo was walking to her, "Nivenna, Takinom is waiting for you outside." That made her stop dead in her tracks.

"What did you say?" Nivenna's blue skin just turned white.

"You heard me, now go" He walked straight past her, not saying another word.

_"Great Takinom is going to kill me and Sazo does not care!" _Nivenna slowly started to walk down stairs, fearing what Takinom would do to her. Nivenna opened the front door, walked outside where Takinom was waiting sitting on a rock sixteen feet away, looking at some of the other younger orphans playing ball.

"Nivenna, let's go for a walk." Takinom got up, flew over to where Nivenna was standing. When her feet were planted firmly on the ground she lifted up both of her arms in the direction to a dirt road, " I was thinking we could go to Emders Inn for something to eat."

"Are you not going to arrest me?" Nivenna held up the mugic to Takinom, not sure what she would say.

"No, I just want to talk," Takinom took the mugic from Nivenna's hand then placed it in a bag she had with her. Takinom began to walk to the dirt road. Nivenna after much hesitation began to walk beside her." So why did you steal the mugic from Chaor, you could have stolen the same type of mugic from someone much less dangerous you know?"Nivenna knew that lying at this point would be a waste of time and would get her no where, so she decided to do something that she never does when in trouble, tell the truth.

"I did not care what type of mugic it was, I just wanted a mugic. And I guess the reason I stole it from Chaor is because I wanted a challange. "Takinom seemed to believe and understand Nivenna as she told Takinom how she got the mugic.

"Nivenna, if you agree, I will adopt you and you can become my apprentice." That caught Nivenna off-guard. Why in Cothica would Takinom want to adopt her. She stopped walking, her face was looking at the ground not knowing what to do.

"Why would you want me as your apprentice?"

"Because you have potential and it would be stupid of me not to teach a smart young creature like yourself."

_"If what she says is true, I should not miss this opportunity, but she could be lying. Why would she lie if she wanted to kill me there would be no point in tricking me._" Nivenna's head felt like it would explode from all her thoughts and questions rolling around her head. Finaly she made up her mind.

Nivenna lifted up her head to look straight at Takinom's eyes. "I will go with you **if** you promise that I can leave you any time I want. Just in case I don't want to be your apprentice anymore."

Takinom put her right hand on her heart and raised her left hand up with a smile she said." I promise."

So Takinom adopted Nivenna as her daughter and apprentice, and thy have been together ever since.

* * *

**The present**

Nivenna stopped walking, she looked at a sign above her head that read **" Emder's Inn". S**he walked through the door to see a bunch of creatures eating, because of bad table maners food was flying every where. Nivenna looked around the restaurant until she spotted Ladro`n in the back, sitting down at a small table with only two chairs, one on each side. Ladro`n was about six-years older than Nivenna. He looked like a felane with gray fur, black stripes and white fur on his chin to stomach. He had black bangs hanging over his eyes that shinned like golden coins. His black claws were so sharp that they could easily rip off any Overworlder's armor with ease. He was waering peasant clothes, the shirt was dirty and had so many patches that only half of the orignal clothing was still there. His pants were in the same shape as his shirt with a piece of rope used as a belt. Ladro`n has always been like an older brother to Nivenna, they grew up together in the orphanage untill Takinom adopted her, but they still see each other from time to time. Some creatures mistake him as a Overworlder sometimes, because of the way he looks, but they are dead wrong in Nivenna's mind. Sure Ladro`n was born a Overworlder, but he is all Underworlder now. Sazo always told him to never be ashamed of the fact his family are Overworlders, because the past is the past and you should never stay in the past for too long. Nivenna still remembers the story Lando`n told her about how he got into the orphanage and became an Underworlder.

One day a group of Underworld raiders attacked an Overworld village. They stole many things like silver coins, clothes, and a whole wagon of food. While the Underworlders left, they did not know that in the wagon they stole more than just some food. When they got to the black market in Underworld City, they started to hear crying coming from the wagon. One of them took a look in the wagon and found a baby Ladro`n in a pile of food. Since he was too young for them to sell into slavery, I mean who would want a slave that could not take care of himself let alone work. So they gave him to Sazo.

"Nivenna, over here!" Ladro`n was waiving his right hand making sure she could see him.

"Why do you always need to be loud, you know I saw you?" Nivenna sat down in the chair opposit to Ladro`n, who was now showing a sinister grin."And why are you still wearing those old, ragy clothes? I thought you would have stolen enough money in that gang of yours by now to buy some decent clothes." even tho Nivenna sounded like a heartless critic, but Ladro`n knew she was happy to see him.

" You know the gang leader takes almost all the profits from our raides." Nivenna always thought it was ironic that Ladro`n joined a gang much like the one that took him from his family. " I bearly make enough to eat."

"Alright, then what is this big news that you wanted to tell me?" Nivenna was not even looking at Ladro`n any more. Her eyes were closed with her right hand under her chin like she was about to go to sleep. This little act didn't fool him, he knew Nivenna would not ask a question unless she wanted an answer.

"Well three days ago, I stood up to the gang leader about how he takes all the money for himself. And well we got into a fight, and I wound up killing him. So now I'm the new gang leader!" that surprised Nivenna, she did hear some rumer about a new gang leader, but she would never have guessed it was Ladro`n .

"So you're the gang leader and you still wear those old,warn-out rags that you call clothes." she was happy for her friend, but she will always be a critic.

"Ha, come on give me a brake will ya. You know fighting him was not easy." The more they talked the move happy they got, bringing back old memories of them playing, stealing sweets, and tricking others to do their dirty work. Nivenna even started to smile.

* * *

**Four years in the future.**

In the Overworld a chaotic player named Sam was exploring a new location that he got in a trade. Sam looked about fifteen years old, he was African-American,with short hair. He was wearing blue jeans, a red shirt that had the Underworld tribal symbol on it, black boots, and a backpack that had food, water, and all the things he needed for his scan quest. The name of the location is Kirvak Mound( season 2, Time's up) the chaotic player that traded the card to him warned him not to go there, but he never said why. So Sam's curiosity got the best of him. Today was sunny, not a single cloud in the bright blue sky, seeing nothing special outside he decided to go inside Kirvak Mound. He walked inside the giant mountain, looking through some of the caverns. Not finding anything to scan he walked back outside.

"While that was a **big** wast of my time." as he walked out of Kirvak Mound he knew something was wrong, the sky was dark like it was nighttime, he was only in there for an hour. "Maybe it's an eclipse." Sam thought it was odd, but then again he is in Perim odd things happen every day. After standing around there a minute or two, he thought about going to his favorite tribe to see if he could get a scan of a creature he does not have.

* * *

**Pleace reveiw and tell me what you think.**


End file.
